


Tumblr Prompt Drabbles

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: A series of cute little one-shot drabbles originally based on prompts from tumblr ask memes.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. "Wrong place, wrong time, I don't care" kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So for anyone who follows me on tumblr, you probably saw me posting a series of little kiss prompt drabbles last week based on one of those memes where people send you a number and you have to write something for whatever the corresponding prompt is. Well, I was actually pretty proud of the ones I came up with for this round, and I didn't want them to just get lost in the choatic shuffle of posts because tumblr's format for finding old posts is terrible. So I'm just uploading them here for posterity, and in case anyone who isn't on tumblr might like to read them. Each chapter is a separate prompt. The first four were all for kissing, but I'm going to leave the chapter count open just in case I do another ask meme and want to add them onto here as well. I hope you enjoy! <3

Armie paces the narrow hallway, waiting for Timmy to come through the doors that lead backstage. It was the first public event they had both attended in over a year, and the first time they’d seen each other at all in 4 months, both of their grueling filming and promo schedules keeping them on separate continents for much longer than either of them wanted. But they both had movies nominated for the SAG Awards, and their attendance was both requested and expected.

Of course their PR team was not exactly thrilled, and they set firm limits for what was and wasn’t allowed. They were not to be seen together alone at all, only with a group and not for more than 5 minutes. Armie had almost lost it and fired the lot of them, but thankfully Timmy had been on the call as well and had talked him down. But that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about storming into their office and throwing up the middle finger, telling them all to go fuck themselves. It’s been almost a year since his divorce was finalized, and if he wanted to be seen with the man he’s madly in love with, he fucking well should be able to.

But for now, he’s playing nice and going along with their teams ridiculous plan, the promise of being able to go public in the next year the only thing keeping him even remotely sane.

  
He hears the cheers and applause and knows that Timmy is on stage presenting now, and any minute he’ll come flying through the door directly to his left as he heads back to his seat. Sure enough, about two minutes later, the door swings open and he sees a very familiar head of curls bouncing through it.

Before Timmy has a chance to even spot him waiting there, he shoots a hand out and grabs onto the jacket of Timmy’s suit, pulling him the few feet into the men’s restroom. Timmy stumbles along blindly, Armie’s other hand clamping over his mouth to muffle the surprised yelp he lets out as they tumble into the cramped stall.

Once they regain their balance and Armie removes the hand covering Timmy’s mouth, Timmy lets out an indignant huff. “What the fuck are you doing? You know we’re not supposed to be seen alone!”

  
Armie just rolls his eyes and crowds into his space even more. “I.don’t.give.a.fuck.”

  
Timmy sighs in exasperation. “Look, I know this sucks –”

  
“You’re damn right it does.”

  
“—but it’s not forever, ok?”

  
A gentle hand lands on his chest, delicate fingers turning in to lightly rub over his heart. Armie drops his head onto Timmy’s shoulder in acceptance, letting out a long exhale as he tries to keep his cool.

When Timmy makes to push Armie away so he can escape the tiny space, Armie holds himself firm in Timmy’s way. “Wait, I just need to do one thing first.”

  
Sighing, Timmy looks up to him with tired eyes. “Yeah, what’s that?”

  
He answers by closing his lips tightly over Timmy’s, hand coming up to tip Timmy’s head back for a better angle. Timmy hesitates for about two seconds before giving himself over to the kiss, parting his lips on a sigh when Armie licks over them.

The hand on Timmy’s chin slides around to shove deep into his hair, and he can feel the stickiness and crunch of the heavy amount of product in it. As stunning as Timmy looks when he’s styled perfectly, Armie prefers the naturally soft wildness of his curls.

When Armie bites down on Timmy’s lower lip, Timmy moans and pulls back, panting and half hard in his suit pants. Armie can’t help but smirk in satisfaction, knowing that Timmy is just as desperate for him as he is. Reaching a hand between them, he closes his fist lightly around the swelling bulge and his smirk grows wider as Timmy gasps and bites back another moan.

“Armie…don’t. We _really_ can’t do this here.”

  
He knows Timmy is right, even if he hates it. “Ok, fine.” Easing his hand away, he leans in for one last press of lips to the corner of Timmy’s mouth before moving back enough to allow Timmy to squeeze past him.

  
Before Timmy can completely exit the stall, though, Armie grabs his wrist so he turns back to face him again. “Just remember, when we get all of our five minutes of time together out there later, the whole time I’ll be thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you when we get home to make up for these past several months apart. So keep your strength up, cause you’re gonna need it.”

The accompanying groan feels better than it probably should, but it’s been months and he isn’t going to be able to last long once they truly are alone. He watches as Timmy swallows thickly before escaping the bathroom before either Armie can wind him up further or someone discovers them.

And if Timmy’s face turns bright red later on in the evening as he stands chatting in a group of people while Armie stares at him like a hungry wolf on the prowl, no one else seems to notice.


	2. Unexpected Kiss

As Armie looks down at the card in front of him, he wonders how he even got here. One minute he was downing shots with Nick and the next thing he knows, someone has the bright idea to play some dumb game.

  
Which is how everyone ends up sitting in a circle on the floor of his new condo like middle schoolers about to play Spin The Bottle. Luckily there’s no actual bottle. Instead, it’s basically a card edition of Truth Or Dare, where people draw a random card and it gives you the option of either performing some crazy task or telling some kind of embarrassing secret.

  
Armie’s current card is a choice between _sing the National Anthem while gargling_ or _tell the most embarrassing thing you’ve done to get laid_. It’s not like the guys would care about the answer to that question; hell, some of them probably already know, but there’s been a shocking lack of people who have tried the “dares”, so he figures he might as well go for it.

  
He manages to do pretty well until the end, but when he tries to hit the high note on “free”, he chokes and starts sputtering beer everywhere, much to everyone else’s amusement.

  
As he sits back down and wipes his face clean of the sticky beer residue, he watches Timmy, who is sitting on his right, pick a card from the deck in the middle of the circle. Armie gives a half smirk and stretches out his legs in front of him, ready to hear yet another embarrassing tale from Timmy, since he’s yet to attempt any of the tasks on the cards he’s drawn so far.

  
Much to his surprise, Timmy seems to give this one more thought, and one eyebrow hitches up as he takes a sip of his beer, wondering what might have piqued Timmy’s interest.

  
He twists his upper body to place his now empty beer bottle on the coffee table behind him, and the next thing he knows, he’s got a lap full of Timmy, mouth closing over his and sucking softly for a few seconds before releasing it again. He doesn’t remember bringing his hand up to cup Timmy’s cheek, but when he opens his eyes again, there it is, thumb lightly stroking his jaw line.

  
When he looks into Timmy’s eyes, he swears he sees a hint of _something_ , but then one of his friends starts a slow clap, which prompts the rest of the group to join in, effectively breaking the spell. And then Timmy is sliding off his lap, an embarrassed smile on his flushed face as he scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry, man. My card said kiss the person to your left. I was just following instructions.” Before Armie has a chance to ask to see the card for himself, Timmy is tucking it into the middle of the discard pile so there’s no way Armie would be able to find the same one again.

Once the commotion dies down, the game continues on as normal, except he can still taste the sweet flavor of Timmy’s appletini on his lips, can still feel Timmy's breath on his face. It’s not like it had been the first time they’d kissed, not even close, but this felt different, like it wasn’t just acting or because of some game. It felt like it had a purpose, that it meant something.

  
He doesn’t have time to figure it out, though, because before they even make it through another round, someone ends up crashing through his coffee table while trying to drunkenly do a one-handed cartwheel. Luckily there are no injuries, but it’s unanimously decided that it’s time to call it a night.

  
Tyler makes sure everyone has a safe way to get home, and Timmy stays to help clean up some of the mess. He ends up in the kitchen doing dishes while Armie collects all the various bottles and cans and disposes of the remains of his coffee table.

  
Once everyone is gone but the two of them, Armie shuffles into the kitchen, full garbage bag in one hand. Timmy turns when he hears him and gives him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry about your table man, that sucks.”

  
Armie shrugs, the table the last thing on his mind right now. “Nah, it’s fine. Truth be told, I never liked that thing anyway. I don’t even know how I ended up with it, to be honest. It just showed up here with all the other furniture and I didn’t care enough to question it.”

  
Timmy chuckles and turns back to washing the bowl that had been used for the salsa. Armie waits a beat, not entirely sure how to proceed. “So uh…about that kiss.”

  
He sees Timmy freeze for half a second before he very deliberately continues washing, careful to keep his back to Armie. “Yeah, crazy, right? I guess it was a good thing I was sitting next to you and not like…Ash or something. At least I already knew you were a good kisser.”

  
His laugh is just a bit too careful, tone too controlled for it to feel natural. Armie drops the garbage bag and steps up behind Timmy. “What I meant was,” he pauses, putting a hand on Timmy’s shoulder to turn him around so they are face to face. “I wouldn’t mind if maybe you uh, wanted to do it again sometime. You know, without the audience of drunken idiots.”

  
Timmy drops the bowl into the sink, luckily landing in a pool of water so it doesn’t shatter. “Really?” Timmy can’t quite meet his eyes, but he hears it all in his breathless question, feels it in the trembling of his fingers when he brings a damp hand up to his chest.

  
Instead of answering, he simply leans down and captures Timmy’s lips with his own, pulling their bodies close as his tongue snakes into the wet cavern of Timmy’s mouth. Timmy’s hands wind into his hair, and he doesn’t even care that he’s getting it wet and soapy, the feeling of Timmy’s deft fingers massaging his scalp makes it all worth it.

When Timmy pulls back, his breathless laughter sending warm coils of happiness throughout Armie’s body, he finally looks up into Armie’s eyes, bottom lip between his teeth. “Umm, so, I have a bit of a confession.”

  
All Armie can do is hum in question, a little too lightheaded to do much else.

  
“I lied earlier. The card didn’t say to kiss anyone. I just used it as an excuse because I really wanted to kiss you.”

  
Lips twisting up in an affectionate smile, he leans down to whisper against Timmy’s lips. “I know.”


	3. Kiss In Just The Right Place That Makes Me Melt

Timmy lowers the script he’s reading when he hears the front door slam from across the room. He carefully lifts himself up enough to peek over the back of the couch and sees Armie’s scowling face, already guessing what must have happened.

“I take it they didn’t go for it.”

There’s some incoherent grumbling before he makes out the words “stupid motherfuckers” and that’s all he needs to know. He rolls off the couch with ease and makes his way over to meet Armie in the foyer before he has a chance to get himself too worked up.

“Hey, we both knew it was a long shot, anyway.” He throws his arms around the back of Armie’s neck and nuzzles his face into his chest. “Mmm, someday, Armie Hammer, I will get to be your date to one of your big premieres, and it will be an honor to show the world how much I adore you. Now just isn’t the right time.”

He can feel Armie getting ready to argue the point, so in order to distract him, Timmy leans up and presses a kiss to Armie’s mouth, effectively cutting off his rant before it can start. Armie goes along with it for a few seconds, but when Timmy tries to deepen the kiss further, Armie pulls back with a low sigh.

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Timmy, but I’m just not in the mood, ok?”

Armie makes to move past him in the direction of the kitchen, but Timmy grabs his wrist before he gets too far. “Ok, I know what you need. Come with me.”

He gives a small tug, but Armie doesn’t budge, just gives him an unimpressed glare. Timmy rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Oh come on, just humor me for a minute.”

Armie grumbles again but finally allows himself to be pulled over to the couch, where Timmy promptly pushes him to lay down. Thankfully, Armie doesn’t complain, simply eyes Timmy wearily as Timmy straddles him. At least until Timmy starts pushing his shirt up to reveal his toned stomach. “Timmy…”

“Nope, hush. Just let me do this. You can whine all you want later.”

Another sigh, but when no more protests come, Timmy sets out to complete his mission. He starts simple, just lightly mouthing over Armie’s stomach for a few seconds before moving up to swirl his tongue around one nipple until it hardens into a nice peak. He does the same for the other, then moves back down to lick more around his belly button before eying his real destination.

He’d discovered it quite by accident early on in their relationship when he’d been busy kissing his way down Armie’s body, Armie’s hands buried in his hair, gently directing him where he really wanted his mouth to be. But Timmy had taken an impromptu detour and moved outward from his belly, licking over the expanse of smooth skin along his side. But when he’d reached the spot just above his hipbone and began sucking softly, Armie’s hands went completely slack in his hair and the sound that came out of his mouth could only be described as a _purr_.

Timmy had been so fascinated by Armie’s reaction, he decided to do it again experimentally a couple days later, and was delighted to find it worked the same way it had the first time. He’d filed away the information, knowing it would be useful to have in extreme situations. And this is definitely one of those times.

He moves slowly, sliding his mouth inch by inch to the side until he reaches the jutting bone of Armie’s hip, and then pulls off, wanting to savor the moment a bit before he strikes. Armie isn’t even paying attention, eyes closed with his eyebrows pinched together, which makes knowing what will happen next all that much sweeter.

Licking over his lips, he lowers himself back down and attaches his mouth securely over the spot he knows drives Armie crazy, and the reaction he gets does not disappoint. Armie mutters a quiet, “Fuck,” before letting out a desperate whining sound, eyes flying open to look down at Timmy, who only pulls off long enough to give a devilish grin before diving back down and continuing to suck with purpose.

The delectable noises coming from Armie’s mouth have him hard in no time, and when he’s forced to pull back to get some much needed breath, he sneaks a peek downward and finds Armie is in much the same predicament. A smug smirk fixed firmly on his face, he slowly looks back up to meet Armie’s eyes.

“Well, look at that. I don’t think your dick got the memo about not being in the mood.”

He easily dodges the throw pillow that Armie launches at him, giggling as he tries to stay upright while straddling Armie’s legs. “Yeah well, that’s because you play dirty, asshole.” There’s no real irritation in his voice, and Timmy takes great satisfaction in the way Armie’s breath hitches when he shifts his weight and his thigh brushes over Armie’s straining cock under his jeans.

“Hmm, maybe so. And what are you gonna do about it?” When he finds himself on his back a second later, Armie hovering over him with a wicked grin of his own, he’s grateful they don’t have any neighbors close by, because he knows there will be a lot of screaming coming from their house tonight.


	4. After The Fighting Is Over Kiss

Timmy raises his head from the kitchen counter where he’s chopping vegetables to glance toward the front door, like he’s been doing about once a minute since Armie stormed out through it about 20 minutes ago. When it remains closed, he sighs and goes back to chopping.

They’ve been fighting more often lately, the closer Armie gets to finalizing his divorce, the more tense he seems to be. Today’s round was over the issue of where they would live, which, admittedly, was a pretty big topic which they probably should have discussed a long time ago. But between their crazy schedules and the few and far between covert meetings where they spent most of their time in bed, making real plans for the future had been put on the backburner. But with the divorce imminent, they couldn’t put it off any longer.

Armie had wanted to stay in L.A. to be close to the kids, of course, and while Timmy understood that and would never want to take him away from the kids, New York was such a huge part of his identity that he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else full-time. With Armie’s rather short fuse these days, it didn’t take long for the discussion to turn into a full-on blowout which lead to him storming out in a huff.

Timmy sets the knife down and wipes his hands on the oversized t-shirt of Armie’s, which is the only thing he’s wearing, having slipped it over his head earlier because he was cold and it smelled like Armie.

A second later, the door opens and Armie walks in without a word, closing the door quietly behind him. Timmy waits a couple beats before he looks up to meet Armie’s eyes across the room. Neither of them speak or move for a solid minute.

Finally, Armie moves slowly into the kitchen, now only a few feet away from him. Timmy looks down at the counter, not sure where they go from here. He takes a deep breath, trying to think of something to say.

But then he blinks and his back is against the fridge, Armie’s mouth on his, hot and demanding. He can’t hold back the moan that escapes his throat, and then Armie’s hands are gripping under his thighs and hoisting him up. Instinct takes over and he wraps his legs around Armie’s waist, clinging to him with everything he has.

And then they’re moving, Armie plopping him down on the countertop a couple seconds later. He barely notices the biting cold of the granite under his bare ass, too busy sucking on Armie’s tongue, which has somehow found its way into his mouth like it belongs there.

Armie’s hands are everywhere – his hair, running down his back and sides, then kneading into the soft flesh of his ass, doing his best to warm it up. And just before Armie pulls back to get some air, they move up to grip either side of his face, holding him in place.

Once Armie’s lips break from his, they continue pressing tiny kisses all over his face and neck, gentle and soft, and Timmy can hear the apology pressing into his skin with each one.

“Listen, I don’t care where we live, New York, L.A. It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to fight anymore. I hate it.” Armie’s voice is rough and scratchy, like maybe he’d been crying.

Timmy’s hands slide down to Armie’s waist as he hooks his fingers into the beltloops of his pants, both as a way to ground himself and to pull Armie closer. “Well, we could always split the difference and move to Kansas.”

Armie halts his barrage of kisses to pull back with an incredulous snort and gives him a look like he’s just grown a second head. “What the fuck would either of us do in fucking _Kansas_?”

He gives a half-shrug and angles his head up just enough so he can kiss the tip of Armie’s nose. “I dunno. Just…be together?” He peers up at Armie from under his long eyelashes, hoping Armie can sense he’s being sincere, even if he knows the suggestion is ridiculous.

Armie’s expression softens and he moves one hand up to smooth back a curl from his forehead. “You know what? We can live on the fucking _moon_ if you want. There’s nowhere in this universe I wouldn’t go if you asked me to.”

The grin that breaks out on Timmy’s face is so wide it almost hurts. When Armie’s lips find his again, his only thought is how he’d gladly spend the rest of his life arguing and making up with Armie if he can continue to feel as happy and loved as he does in this moment.


End file.
